oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
Marky
Marky is one of the main villains in the show, along with Joey and Dee Dee. Character Data *Antenna Color: Black *Head Color: Green *Body Color: Grey *Eye Color: Pink (originally red) *Nose Color: Black *Birthplace: Oggy's House (Just a prediction.) Family Members *Joey (Older Brother) *Dee Dee (Younger Brother) *Kustl (Older cousin) Official descriptions Xilam Not very intelligent, Marky is unable to take the slightest initiative, but he is an enthusiastic participant in each of Joey's plans. A limp dishrag, totally lethargic, this guy's laziness is almost as great as his stupidity. It's hard to say how he could possibly be dangerous... except that when you think about it... Marky follows. If Joey is devising a devilish plan, then Marky is involved. Cartoon Network Long, tall, skinny Marky is second-in-command. Not exactly gorgeous, although he is reputed for past success in that domain. Difficult to believe that now. Maybe when he was young, who knows… Disney Channel Asia Marky is a suave, heartbreaking, grey-bodied, green-headed roach with pink eyes, often not really caring about what the two others are doing. His hobby is dating girls - even puppets - and reading books. Personality Marky is a suave heartbreaker, often not really caring about what the two roaches others are doing. He is the middle child. While he originally used to love causing mischief just like the other cockroaches, he has grown to be more laid-back in later episodes, though he still enjoys hanging out with Joey and Dee Dee and cause general mayhem like he has always done. His hobby is dating girls - even puppets - and reading books. He also has bad breath, as revealed in the episode It's a Small World (how he can stand his own bad breath is debatable, as he couldn't stand the smell of gas in French Fries). Appearance He is grey-bodied, green-headed roach with pink eyes, his body is bit thin but he can't pick up of one person because he is tall but only Dee Dee can pick up him. Friends *Oggy (Sometimes) *Bob *Dinner Woman (Crush on the episode Jealousy.) Enemies *Oggy (Usually) *Jack *Olivia Trivia *In Japanese version, Marky is voiced by Isshin Chiba, who is the best voice doing in Tekken series as Jin Kazama. *Marky is the only one who has different antenna. *In Season 4, Marky has his own laugh. Gallery Ghost.jpg Kustl.jpg R548395 3229324.jpg Cockroaches hiding plan.jpg Beep-boop beep-boop.jpg Oggy-and-the-Cockroaches-post.jpg|Marky in Promo Art Kinopoisk.ru-Oggy-and-the-Cockroaches-1270171--w--1024.jpg Wash.jpg 400px-30.png Cockroaches.jpg Joey and Marky.png Jack statue.jpg Markyphoto.jpg|Marky in Opening Theme Dee Dee image.jpg Joey IIII.jpg Safe image 34.jpg 4299662Z.jpg Old.jpg Marky by charlinedrice.jpg Serie oggy img.jpg Images (1).jpg Peluche-oggy-et-les-cafards-cafard-marky-15cm-1-.jpg Peluche-cafards-marky-15-cm-ref-je021575-marky-1-.jpg Peluch12-1-.jpg Oggycockroaches GBAboxboxart 160w-1-.jpg Oggy-cockroaches flight-to-the-sun-preview-1 240x135-1-.jpg Oggy-and-the-cockroaches-oggy-and-the-cockroaches-19040311-635-480-1-.jpg Marky and joey.jpg I2SPLLi6mkovvztXqFhaGpC1uebKTJTp5e1ImyUwhkmA7ErDEYDLiGG5KHi8R3NOajXMcndjXP-1-.jpg EVIL ROACHES.gif EG9od3lnMTI= o oggy-and-the-cockroaches---10th-february-2012-video--1-.jpg AaibhQAV-1-.jpg 419376-1-.jpg 419375-1-.jpg 419351-1-.jpg 419349-1-.jpg 419130-1-.jpg 419114-1-.jpg Paperchase.jpg Artwork by others Image.jpg|Artwork by Artica Ice Cat Oggy and the cockroaches by dragoncatgirl-d4avnnh.jpg|Artwork by DragonCatgirl Old Oggy and his friends by PurpleSerguei.jpg|Artwork by PurpleSerguei Jelilac and marky by arctica ice cat-d5i687o.png|Artwork by Artica Ice Cat Polls Do you like Marky? Yes No Sometimes Category:Cockroaches Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Antagonists